


Mistakes Like This

by Aesthetic_bane



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Alec, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Boys In Love, Club Owner Magnus Bane, Confident Magnus Bane, Depressed Alec Lightwood, Depression, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecurities, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac Being an Asshole, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other, Past Abuse, Past physical abuse, Smut, Smutt, Strangers to Lovers, Supportive Magnus Bane, Top Magnus, Top Magnus Bane, Writer Alec Lightwood, they are idiots but they get back together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_bane/pseuds/Aesthetic_bane
Summary: Alec knew Magnus’ world moved too fast and burned too bright, but he just thought, 'How can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?'
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. chekhov's gun

**Author's Note:**

> Chekhov’s gun- If in the first act you have hung a pistol on the wall, then in the following one it should be fired.

When it's all over it just comes back in flashes, you know? It's like a kaleidoscope of memories; it just all comes back. But Magnus never does. Part of Alec knew the second he saw that this would happen. It's not really anything Magnus said, or anything he did, it was the feeling that came along with it. Crazy thing is, he doesn’t know if he’s ever going to feel that way again and- he didn’t know if he should. Alec knew Magnus’ world moved too fast and burned too bright, but he just thought, 'How can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?' and... Maybe Magnus knew that when he saw him. Alec just lost his balance. And truthfully, he thinks that the worst part of it all wasn't losing Magnus. It was losing himself.

11 months ago

Alec sat down at the bar with a heavy sigh. He had just gotten promoted to an editor at Idris Magazine and Izzy and Jace insisted on dragging him out to the pandemonium to celebrate. He wasn’t much of a partier at all, but he promised he would try to have fun, so Alec knocked back the rest of the drink Izzy had gotten him and let her pull him out onto the floor. Along with partying, he was never really a great dancer, but he let himself jump around with Izzy to whatever edm song was playing over the loud speakers. After about half a minute the song changed into a more sensual one and Izzy was instantly pulled away by a guy clad in leather with a small leaf tattoo on his cheek bone, leaving Alec alone in the crowd. He wasn’t upset though, it happened all the time, his sister was beautiful, so Alec only shook his head fondly at his sister before moving to make his way off the floor. He stopped in his tracks though when he looked across the room and saw none other then Sebastian Morgenstern staring directly at him, eyes calculating, pining Alec in place. What was he doing here? Why was he in New York? Alec saw Sebastian push off the wall and walked up to Alec, stepping close causing Alec to tense

“Hey Lex, fancy seeing you here” he said almost directly into his ear. Alec felt cold fear grip him as he attempted to step back, only to be pushed into Sebastian from a couple dancing behind Alec who immediately flinched away from Sebastian, muttering a weak “Leave me alone” before he bolted off the floor, pushing through the bodies until he was near the door. He was about to make his way out when a hand gripped his wrist, stopping him

“Alec.” Sebastian said firmly and warningly, “you aren’t going anywhere” he said, his grip tightening on Alec’s wrist, “come on I just wanna talk”

Alec felt his heart racing as he stared at Sebastian terrified yet unable to look away, “Sebastian please don’t do thi-“ Alec was cut off when he felt a hand slide around his waist, before a smooth, melodic voice sounded

“Hey babe, I was looking all over for you-who is this darling?” The voice said causing Alec to look up, only to have his mind short circuited upon seeing the man in front of him, tall- taller then even Alec- and lithe, skin the color of caramel, his almond shaped eyes a liquid golden with specks of green. Alec found himself broken out of his trance by the feeling of Sebastian tightening his grip before gritting out, “Who the fuck are you” to the mystery man.

The stranger didn’t seem phased in the slightest by Sebastian as he looked him up and down before speaking again, “His boyfriend” The stranger said simply before pulling Alec’s hand from Sebastian’s grip, “And it looks like you’re bothering him so if could leave that would be great”

Sebastian looked surprised for a split second before anger clouded his eyes as they darted between the stranger and Alec before settling on Alec with a cold degrading look that made Alec want to squirm away.

“Honestly I just wanted a quick fuck but I see you’re someone else’s whore now” he spat with annoyance so palpable, it caused Alec to flinch at the intensity of the words,“what a shame” he said, staring Alec up and down hungrily, “I know just how easy you are, and-” he leaned closer to Alec’s ear, “I remember just how pretty you look on your knees” said with a condescending smirk before stalking off. 

Alec felt his eyes prick with tears but he kept his head high and shoulders squared until Sebastian was out of sight, and only then did Alec feel himself slump down as the fear started to dissipate from within him leaving only the dull pain that came with bringing back out memories of Sebastian. After taking a minute to gather himself he turned to his extremely beautiful savior and smiled timidly.

“Thank you so much for-“ Alec cut himself off as he gestured in the direction of where Sebastian has stalked off

The beautiful man shook his head with a wave of his hand, “It’s no problem don’t worry about it. I’m Magnus by the way” He said with a warm smile

“Alec” 

Was all Alec said before sighing and shuffling over to the nearest chair and collapsing into it. The day had started so nice, but seeing Sebastian changed all of that, it brought him back to that place where he felt weak and vulnerable and like nothing. Being with Sebastian,had been like being locked on a never ending roller coaster. There was the constant anticipation of something going wrong, the constant being on edge, the underlying excitement and there was the fear. Having been together since college Sebastian was all Alec knew. They came out together, and were known as the one solid couple in their school. Everyone always swooned at their “love” but, they never saw the other side of it, the violent side, the real side. At first, in the beginning of their relationship, everything was a dream, Sebastian was everything he wanted, but as the relationship progressed, he started making small, underlying comments and jabs about Alec, like how was into, archery instead of basketball or how he genuinely enjoyed good books over parties. The highs almost made up for the lows though, the days Sebastian would just be the sweetest person somehow made up for the shitty things he had done. 3 years in, it had snowballed into bigger things, like the fact that Alec didn’t want to have sex and Sebastian did, or the fact that Sebastian would remind Alec constantly of how boring and reserved he was, it just made Alec hate himself even more. Verbal abuse turned to physical. Sebastian was highly possessive and jealous so anything would set him off,like if Alec didn’t socialize enough at a party Sebastian dragged him to, he would get hit, with claims that he was “embarrassing”, and if he socialized too much, he would get hit and accused of cheating. Now, after 4 years of being together, Alec decided he couldn’t do it anymore and he pulled the trigger. He didn’t want to be trapped with Sebastian forever and he just couldn’t pretend anymore, he was tired, tired of being hurt day after day, tired of having to pretend he was still in love with the monster that was Sebastian, he couldn’t sit and watch everyone fawn over the man who made Alec hate everything about himself. Everyday had been a never ending cycle of being beat down by a person who was supposed to care for him, and Alec had hit a point where all he wanted to do was get out but- the thing about being on a never ending roller coaster was, there was no safe way out because, it never slowed down, it never stopped. Alec knew this, but, he didn’t care, so he had done it, he cut his ties and sent himself catapulting into the unknown. And by the angel did it feel freeing. He finally felt like he could exhale for the first time. 

Fast forward a year later and Alec was newly graduated with a degree in Journalism and he was happily single. After the whole Sebastian ordeal, the thought of leaving himself so stupidly vulnerable again made his stomach queasy. 

“Are you ok?” 

Alec looked up startled when a smooth melodic voice broke him from his deep thoughts.

“Huh?” Alec mumbled absent mindedly, before immediately cursing himself for sounding so uneducated.

Magnus walked over and sat next to him, close enough for Alec to hear him over the loud music but a safe enough distance away for a stranger.

“I asked if you were ok. You’re crying” Magnus said in a concerned voice.

Alec blinked in surprise before ducking his head and wiping furiously as his face. When had he started crying? He rarely cried anymore. And never in public. By the angel this night couldn’t get any worse.

“Yeah- I, yeah no I’m fine it’s just..this night turned to shit” Alec said with a wry chuckle as he shook his head exasperated. Magnus nodded as if he understood exactly

“Ex boyfriend?”

Alec stared down at his hands as he nodded

“Well you deserve better then that asshole. You’re way too handsome to be worrying about some like that” Magnus said with a breezy wave of his hand

At this Alec looked back up, meeting Magnus’ eyes with a no doubt shocked expression as he felt a blush spread across his face.

“I-uh-“ Alec sputtered trying to find an intelligent response but Magnus saves him from his misery by shaking his head fondly with a soft smile before reaching into his pocket, taking out what looked to be eyeliner, grabbing Alec’s hand, and scribbled down something across it before walking away. Alec blinked dazedly for a second or two before looking down at his hand and seeing that there was a phone number with the name Magnus Bane above it in swooping elegant letters.

D-did that really just happen?


	2. deus ex machina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deus ex machina- a plot device whereby a seemingly unsolvable problem in a story is suddenly and abruptly resolved by an unexpected and seemingly unlikely occurrence

_8 months ago_

Alec Lightwood was in love with Magnus Bane.

It was a Thursday evening, like any other when Alec came to this conclusion.

He was in bed with a sleeping Magnus next to him, having woken up himself just 10 minutes prior. After discovering his lover still asleep, he opted on settling back until Magnus woke up as well, not having the heart to disturb the taller mans sleep in any way. 

For those 10 minutes, Alec found himself staring up at the ceiling as he tried to decipher his feelings and now he knew for sure, he was in love with Magnus. There was no other way around it. 

He was so fucked.

It had been three months since that night with Magnus. Three full months of Alec falling for Magnus, who was now easily one of the best people he knew. After that night at the bar, Alec ended up calling him the next day- with a lot of prompting from Izzy and well, Magnus just fit into his life like he was always meant to be there.

Magnus took him on a date at a nice restaurant the weekend of his call. It was a bit awkward at first because Alec was so nervous and downright scared to be out on a date with someone again, but as night wore on they got more comfortable around each other and things just fell into place. After the first date there were a dozen more before Magnus asked Alec to be his boyfriend officially. 

Magnus knew a little bit about Alec situation with Sebastian and on the night of that first date together they agreed to take it slow. 

Magnus assured Alec that he was fine going at whoever pace Alec was comfortable with and Alec remembers the way his chest warmed affectionately at Magnus’ understanding.

Alec was known to be a homebody, someone who preferred to stay home reading instead of going out and partying and his whole life, every one- especially Sebastian, had told him that it was wrong or that it was weird, but Magnus-

Magnus never judged him. Instead, Magnus would just offer to stay in with him, never making him feel like an outcast for liking what he did.

At first Alec felt incredibly guilty and tried to make an effort to go to clubs and parties with Magnus but it was like Magnus just knew that Alec never enjoyed himself and after day after day of reassurance he didn’t struggle with it as much.

The bed shifted next to him and he felt his heart stutter and Magnus snuggled into his side, his naked body warm and supple against Alec’s. 

And of course sex with Magnus was... beyond words. Magnus was so terribly patient with Alec, waiting until he initiated the conversation first before even bringing up sex. 

Every time they slept together since the first time almost a month earlier, Magnus treated him like he was something reverent, and it just made Alec fall further in love with him every time. Alec wasn’t Magnus’ first, and Magnus wasn’t Alec’s first- sadly that had been taken by Sebastian- but Alec would be damned if Magnus wasn’t his last.

Magnus groaned softly as he shifted about, stretching his limbs before letting them drop back to the mattress.

Alec couldn’t help his fond smile at Magnus’ cat like tendencies as he turned his head slightly, to catch his lovers gaze.

“What’re you doing up darling?”

Alec gave Magnus a small smile before shrugging, “Just.. thinking”

Magnus hummed thoughtfully, his eyes flitting across Alec’s features before bringing a hand up to stroke through his hair, “Penny for your thoughts?”

Alec let his fingers trace invisible circles on the soft skin of Magnus’ back softly as he tried to piece together what he wanted to say.

He knew that he loved Magnus and even if Magnus didn’t love him- Alec wanted him to know. Alec knew he was hard to live so he wasn’t going to try to force Magnus to try, but _by god_ , did Magnus need to know just how amazing he was.

With that decided Alec mustered up all the courage he had and turned more fully towards Magnus, heart skipping as Magnus did the same.

“Magnus I- I need to tell you something” Alec rushed out before dropping his gaze to somewhere over Magnus’ shoulder, “And, I don’t want you to feel obligated to respond ok? I’m just saying if this because I think if I hold it in any longer I might _explode_ and-“

“Hey hey- Alexander” Magnus softy cut Alecs rambling off, bringing one slim finger up to Alec’s lips, “It’s ok darling, whatever it is, we can work through it together ok?”

Alec searched Magnus’ eyes for a second before blowing out a breath and nodding

Magnus smiled and dropped his hand, “Ok, now what is it you need to tell me?” Magnus said, looking at Alec with a soft encouraging smile 

“I love you”

Magnus open expression turned to one of shock, and it would almost be comical if Alec’s heart wasn’t about to beat out of his chest.

A beat of silence passed by and Alec was about to open his mouth to reassure Magnus again that he didn’t expect it to be reciprocated when suddenly Alec was flat on his back with Magnus’ lips covering his own.

The kiss was electric, filled with unbridled passion and Alec couldn’t get enough.

Before he knew it though, Magnus was pulling away again, keeping his face close to Alec’s as he whispered, “I love you too”

Alec felt his eyes widen in disbelief. Magnus...loved him back? 

Magnus huffed out a laugh and shook his head disbelievingly as if he could hear Alec thoughts, “As if there was any way I couldn’t” Magnus said softly as he stroked Alec’s cheek.

his back with Magnus’ lips covering his own. The kiss was electric, filled with unbridled passion and Alec couldn’t get enough. Before he knew it though, Magnus was pulling away again, keeping his face close to Alec’s as he whispered, “I love you too” Alec felt his eyes widen in disbelief. Magnus...loved him back? Magnus huffed out a laugh and shook his head disbelievingly as if he could hear Alec thoughts, “As if there was any way I couldn’t” Magnus said softly as he stroked Alec’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated


	3. arret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arret- French word meaning 'halt' or 'stop'; refers to the in-camera trick technique of stopping the camera, then removing an object, then restarting the camera to have an object magically disappear

_5 months ago_

The night Magnus brought Alec to a work event with him was the worst night of his life. Because of course tonight it was the perfect storm. They had been together 6 months and in that time they had a lot of ups and a couple of downs but they always seemed to find their way back to each other.

Things have been a little rocky between Magnus and Alec after their last fight, but they were both trying to work through it, push past their insecurities and focus on their love for each other. Despite all this though things weren’t perfect, and the last thing they need it with something interfering with something so fragile but of course Camille had to be there. Of course she had to come up to Magnus and insult him and Alec’s relationship right in front of everyone. And- _by god_ , Alec was only a man. A flawed one at that so yeah, maybe he shouldn’t have reacted by throwing his drink at Camille and cursing her out but what else was he supposed to do?

He didn’t give a fuck about all those uppity rich people watching, he couldn’t stand by and watch her try and dig her claws back into Magnus. 

It was only when he turned back to Magnus after Camille stormed off that he realized he messed up. Because he-

Alec had never seen Magnus look at him with such anger. It stunned Alec so much that he didn’t even comment when Magnus apologized to everyone and said they would take their leave early.

That’s how they ended up here in the car driving to Magnus’ loft- in tense silence. 

“Let me guess, I embarrassed myself. Right?” Alec snarked after the silence of the car became too suffocating or him to handle any longer.

Magnus didn’t even spare him a glance, staring straight ahead at the road in front of them. Jaw visibly taut from how hard he was clenching it. 

Alec though- he couldn’t stop himself, “I supposed everything she said is true as well. Right? Isn't that what you're going to say?”

On the surface it looked as if nothing changed in Magnus, but Alec didn’t miss the way his hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel.   
  
“Apparently I don't have to. You're saying it for me” Magnus said cooly

Granted- Alec had known he was pushing Magnus’s buttons but... it still hurt to hear.

The car fell back into silence, staying that way until Magnus and Alec were safely inside of the loft.

As the door clicked shut Alec felt his resolve break again and he sighed.

“Magnus”

Magnus didn’t answer immediately, making his way over to his drinking cart and pouring himself something from the wide array of alcohol he kept stocked.

So Alec tried again- even softer still, “Magnus talk to me please”

He didn’t mean to be difficult but it was so hard not to lash out at those who care about him when his self loathing gets this strong. 

Alec was just so- frustrated with everything. With himself, with the situation, with people hating him for something he can’t change. Above all he’s disappointed in himself. 

Things had been incredibly hard at the office lately with everyone being prejudice against Alec for sexuality and constantly talking behind his back about how he didn’t deserve the promotion he’d earned 6 months earlier. 

The people at the newspaper he worked at we convinced he got the position through using his family name and money. No no one even considered that it may be because he’s a great journalist.

Due to all of this, Alec has been working his ass off to prove his worth in the company while dealing with everyone hating him day in and out. Things has been accumulating for a while now and it just all was forced to a head tonight because Camille was intent on ruining his life

It was all just getting to be too much and Alec wasn’t strong enough. 

Magnus turned to Alec, his face carefully blank and shrugged, “I don’t know Alec maybe Camille really is right ok? This thing we have between us- it’s not meant to last and-“

“You can’t be serious- Magnus you know Camille only said that to get in your head, it’s the only thing she’s good at” Alec said exasperated, “All she ever tries to do is ruin things because she’s insane Magnus” Alec said searching Magnus’s eyes with a pleading look in his own, “Do you know what the definition of insanity is?”

“What is it, Alec?” Magnus said, his voice flat even to his own ears.   
  
Alec though, pushed on, “The inability to relate to another human being” he said before closing the distance between them, reaching down to cradle Magnus’s face gently, “It’s the inability to love”

Magnus looked Alec in his eyes before giving him a wry smile, “I must be insane then”

Alec feels so entirely put out for a moment because _where the hell was this coming from?_

“No, Magnus you’re not insane” Alec looked deep into Magnus’s eyes, “You have more empathy for people then anyone else I know and- I know you can love, I mean we love each other... don’t we?”

The silence that followed Alec’s inquiry hurt more then a punch to the gut. 

Alec scoffs and shakes his head, “Ok” is all he says before he’s turning around, slipping past Magnus and making his way back to the door, because he refused to stay where he wasn’t wanted. He would have to stay at Izzy’s or Jace’s for now but he’s sure they won’t mind entirely

He was almost at the door when he was stopped by a gentle but firm hand on his arm, turning him back around to face his lover.  
  
Alec can’t help but feel his frustration rise and boil over because what was Magnus playing at?

“What do you want from me, Magnus ?” Alec said exasperated, “Do you want a good fuck? A warm body for when you’re lonely ? Tell me. What do you want from me” Alec questions almost desperately “Was this all a game? You were bored and wanted a challenge ? Is that it?”

Alec looked at Magnus, staring into those beautiful golden green eyes that had once give him so much comfort. Those same eyes were looking back at him with emotion that was frustratingly unreadable 

“Magnus I love you-” Alec started to say but Magnus cut him off, shaking his head

“No you don’t” Magnus said, sounding cold and clinical. 

“Yes I do-” Alec tried again, sounding desperate and pained even to his own ears, before Magnus let out a breath exasperated 

“No you don’t, you’re wrong”

“Magnus I’m not wrong-“ Alec said firmly, even as the tears that had been pooling up in his ocean blue eyes finally spilled over, streaking the pale skin of his cheeks. Alec stepped forwards, hands out in an attempt to grab Magnus’ hands in his own, but Magnus just stepped out of reach, shaking his head violently. 

“You’re wrong. You don’t love me, ok? You were just drunk, lonely and vulnerable when we met- desperate to be loved” Magnus gritted out, “That night, you were just grateful that someone finally came along and showed interest in you” Magnus spat, turning his back to Alec, focusing his gaze on the view of the bridge from his window,

Alec felt himself bristle with anger because if this is how Magnus felt this whole time then- “Why the hell didn't you just leave when you had the chance?” Alec breathed only to be met with silence again

“I wish to God that you had” Alec whispered, sounding as gutted as he felt- because it was the truth. He would give anything to never have met Magnus Bane because he didn’t know how he was gonna live life after him. It was like seeing in color when he was around, and Alec didn’t want to be pushed back into a world of black, white and shades of grey.

“Just- just go ok? We’re no good for each other Alec, you must see that” Magnus said in an almost broken voice, refusing to meet Alec’s eyes.

“So just like that?” Alec asks almost breathless with disbelief, “You... wanna break up?”

Magnus sighed, taking a swig on his drink before meeting Alecs gaze briefly, “I think it might be best” Magnus said turning away once more. 

Alec somehow made his way home, not quite remembering the walk and crawled into bed. It was then- and only then, that Alec allowed himself to fully break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double upload, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> It might be a bit confusing right now but this story is being told in important flashbacks right now. Once we reach present time again in about 2 more chapters, the story should start to make sense.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, thanks for reading!


	4. magnum opus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> magnum opus- a large and important work of art, music, or literature, especially one regarded as the most important work of an artist or writer

_1 month ago_

Alec stared blankly at his bedroom wall for what seemed to be the millionth day in a row. 

Rationally, he knows that he should get up, shower, get back to work and answer the hundreds of messages from concerned friends but-

He just couldn’t bring himself to let everyone see him like this. Not again. He should be better by now. Why isn’t he better?

He knows that it breaks Izzys’ heart whenever she has to watch Alec cry again over Magnus.   
Crying instead of being strong and moving on like any sane individual would do.

No, the only thing Alec yearned for these days was for Magnus to take him back. It was really terribly pathetic. 

It had been 4 months since their last conversation and Alec was no better then he had been that night.

*flashback*

_Magnus sighed, shaking his head with a grim look, “Alexander- don't you know I'm no good for you?”_

_Alec wiped at his tears, which hadn’t seemed to stop since the week before when Magnus said that they were over, “Magnus you don’t understand, I can’t afford to lose you”_

_Magnus dropped his gaze guiltily, “Despite what you may think, I love you-”_

_“If you love me then why-“_

_Magnus groaned helplessly, “Of course I do- more then I ever thought I would but, we can’t be together in this way-“_

_Alec couldn’t help the soft whimper that slipped past his lips because he just didn’t understand. They were just fine two weeks ago. But, then again maybe they hadn’t been- and maybe Alec had been so caught up with his job and pleasing his parents that he didn’t even notice._

_Tears pooled and spilled over for the millionth time and Alec wrapped his arms around his middle, trying in vain to give himself some comfort. Between one second and the next Magnus was up and engulfing him in a hug._

_“Shh darling, I know, I’m sorry” Magnus said, his voice thick with emotion and deep sorrow._

_There in Magnus’ warm embrace, Alec let himself break a little more. If he tried hard enough, focused enough on Magnus’ sandalwood scent and familiar embrace, he could pretend that everything was ok._

_Alec sobbed into Magnus’ shoulder, barley containing his trembles, “Magnus please, I know I’m not enough but can we at least try? Let me try to be what you want-“_

_Magnus gently pulled Alec out of his arms so that they were looking into each other’s eyes once more and Alec was more then a little shocked to see tears tracks down Magnus’ tanned cheeks._

_“You are more then enough Alexander” Magnus started, “And- I’m sorry that I didn’t say that last week. Sorry that I was so angry last week that I let myself treat you like shit. You never deserve any of that- especially after everything you’ve been through” Magnus said, guilt heavy in his features before squaring off his shoulders, “But this- is why I’m choosing to break this off” Magnus said with finality_

_Alec went to say something again but Magnus shook his head and gently cut in before he could get a word out_

_“Alexander no, I need to work on myself” Magnus said with furrowed brows, “I haven’t been doing well and I can’t do right by you when I’m like this” Magnus said, “Please tell me you understand”_

_Alec looked up at Magnus and nodded._

_Magnus’ body lost some of the tension it had been holding and he nodded once, taking a deep breath before reaching down to gently wipe the tears from Alec’s cheeks._

_“It wouldn’t be fair of me to ask you to wait for me so I won’t but- I just want you to know that you, Alexander Lightwood, were the single best thing to ever happen to me”_

Alec felt the sob build up in his chest before it was spilling out, the sound only being muffled by gasps and the thick comforter he curled himself in. Through the sounds of his crying he could hear the faint sound of his front door opening and closing before the distinct sound of heels made their way closer to his room.

_Izzy_

His bedroom door opened and he heard the steps falter. 

“Oh _hermano”_ Izzy whispered softly before she sat on his bed, leaning down and wrapping him in a hug.

”I know, just let it out- it’ll be ok”

And Alec knew Izzy really believed that but he was beginning to loose hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple upload- woah!  
> I hope you all are enjoying the story and that it’s making a little bit more sense.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.  
> I’m really sorry for any typos you may encounter, I try my best to edit and proof read but there are things that still slip past.  
> And as always, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a Malec spin on I knew you were Trouble by Taylor Swift. The beginning includes a quote from the mv. Hope you enjoyed! Comments and feedback are much appreciated


End file.
